


A Mother's Love

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Female Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Lucina wondering where her mother is once she wakes up from the hospital.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Mom! You're my hero!"

"So I have two more years to live…"

Lucina sighed but kept positive. She was always smiling and not letting her sickness get to her. She was having heart problems. She was grateful she was in smash and able to breath. She cared about her parents for giving her life which is a blessing. Even though she lost her father, she was going to be with him soon, but she would have to say goodbye to her mother, Robin though. Lucina never felt alone because she had her boyfriend, Shulk, her mother, and her best friend Dark Pit as well as Palutena.

"What do you want to do on your twentieth birthday Lucina?"

Lucina warmly smiled.

"Mother, my twentieth birthday isn't in another two years!"

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter…"

"Knowing that I have a caring mother and being loved is the best gift ever! I don't need anything from you mother! Your love and having you with me is the best gift! You're my hero!"

"Lucina…"

"Mother, you gave me life! Even though I'm not going to live much longer, I want to make these years the best I've ever had!"

Once Lucina walked over to the pond with Pikachu and Pichu, Robin approached the homs. The homs was sad that he was going to lose girlfriend. He did not want to be alone again since all his friends were in a relationship. Fiora and Melia were together while Sharla and Reyn were together living their own lives. Lucina was all he had left.

"Shulk, mind if I talk to you privately?"

The homs nodded and they walked over far away so Lucina could not hear them. What Robin was saying to Shulk put him into tears. He cried so hard that night when he was alone. On her twentieth birthday, Lucina was at the smash hospital. The homs stayed at the hospital for the past three days without sleep once she turned 20. She was supposed to pass away, but she was surprisingly alive. She slowly opened her eyes making Shulk warmly smiled. He wanted to cry but held his tears in. She realized her mother wasn't inside the room.

"Shulk, where's my mother?"

The homs squeezed Lucina's hand.

"Uhh…she's waiting for you at home…"

Lucina smiled and felt Shulk kiss her cheek. Once the princess arrived home, she looked around for her mother. Shulk felt his heart drop as he followed Lucina. He already knew what happened.

"Mother! I'm home!"

The homs had his head down and watched as Lucina entered her mother's room. She looked inside her room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She saw a letter on her bed. She figured her mother went somewhere for a while. Lucina opened the letter and carefully read it.

 _"_ _Hi Lucina, my beautiful daughter. Let me tell you_ _there is nothing as powerful as a mother's love, and nothing as healing as a child's soul. Remember when you were eighteen and I asked what you wanted? I'm not here with you today, but I will tell you why. Lucina, I gave you my heart. I'm always with you. For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you. You deserve to live longer and find who you are. I love you. Please don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams. Now Chrom and I will be able to watch you grow and have a better life. Lucina, no one else will know the strength of my love for you. After all, you're the only one who knows what my heart sounds like from the inside. My life was complete, you know why? Because you were born. Love, your mother who is always watching over you."_

Lucina felt her eyes becoming watery. The letter hit her so hard. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and she started to shake. She never felt this way before since her heart would always hurt. She was able to let out her emotions without feeling pain. She motionlessly dropped the letter and collapsed on her knees crying hard. Shulk came over and let his tears out. He wrapped her arms around her waist. Lucina looked up shouting.

"Thank you, mother, you're my hero!"


End file.
